


precious to me

by silverscream



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tiny Little Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscream/pseuds/silverscream





	

_What I hold most precious in the whole world_. In the whole, damned world.

 

The words feel freeing, easy, on Caleb's lips. They are truer than most things he says these days, when the Oracle himself turns his back on this world.

 

And yet, what does it matter? What does it matter the world whole is against them, when Elyon smiles at him mischievously as she hides in the cart.

 

The Light of Meridian, young as spring itself, goes into hiding. A piece of Caleb's heart leaves with her, and if only it would also be able to protect her, the way he longs to keep her safe.

 

But she has given him a mission, vital to their success, and he will not fail her. Not this time.

 

He swears, as he watches the cart carrying Elyon Escanor to safety grow smaller and smaller on the horizon, until it becomes little more than a dot, then not even that much. Her enchanted crown lies under his protection, and Meridian be damned if he's letting it out of his sight until she comes to lay claim to it again


End file.
